Rencontre enneigée
by MadMaki
Summary: Sanji a onze ans, et il se trouve encore sur East Blue lorsqu'il est envoyé par Zeff pour se charger des commissions, et ce, bien malgré lui. Cependant, il va faire une rencontre qui lui permettra de ne pas s'ennuyer...


Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait en enfonçant ses bottes de fourrure dans la neige épaisse et fraîche, le petit garçon regrettait de plus en plus son escapade en ville. Certes, c'était lui qui, le premier, avait demandé à accoster à l'île la plus proche pour y faire le plein de provisions, mais il ne s'était pas douté que pour cette même raison, il aurait été en charge des commissions. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas autant détesté s'en occuper. Non, s'appliquer à déterminer quels fruits, poisson, ou viandes conviendraient le mieux l'amusait d'habitude, d'autant que cela lui permettait de prendre l'air, seul. Sauf que cette fois-là, East Blue était encore rongé par un hiver mordant, et le garçon préférait davantage la chaleur des cuisines à cet extérieur glacé. Mais malgré cette aversion envers la neige qui lui faisait rougir le nez et les oreilles, il n'avait pas réellement à se plaindre : c'était un enfant robuste qui n'était encore jamais tombé malade.

Sanji parvint finalement au marché du village, traînant derrière lui un chariot improvisé à l'aide d'une luge en bois et tenant dans son autre main une liste de courses qui avait lui-même écrite le matin, en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la poissonnerie, il découvrit l'échoppe à première vue non-surveillée. Il s'approcha de l'étalage, intrigué de connaître quelles espèces intéressantes seraient exposées. Au dessus des carpes, crevettes, crabes, éperlans, bars et autres, il remarqua une sonnette posée sur le comptoir, sur laquelle il se décida à appuyer avec son index entouré d'un épais gant rembourré. Peu de temps après, il pût entendre un "J'arrive, j'arrive !" en provenance de la porte de l'arrière-boutique qu'il pouvait voir depuis là où il se trouvait. La porte s'ouvrit sur une dame aux formes rondes et généreuses, vêtue d'un tablier et de gants couverts de tâches de graisse des poissons : sans aucun doute Sanji avait devant lui la propriétaire de la poissonnerie. Celle-ci lui offrit d'ailleurs un très large et chaleureux sourire qui contrastait avec la froideur des ruelles vides.

« **Salut mon grand ! Désolée pour cette absence, il fallait que j'aille jeter l'une de mes poiscailles.** »

Sanji secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas bien grave, et tenta de lui rendre son entrain en esquissant l'ébauche d'un sourire quelque peu intimidé. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire aborder par des personnes à l'aura si sympathique.

« **Bonjour.** » répondit-il simplement.

« **Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?** »

Il désigna une quinzaine de spécimens tandis qu'il cherchait son porte-monnaie sous le regard mi-amusé mi-étonné de la vendeuse.

Alors qu'il lui tendait une liasse de billets serrée entre ses gants, Sanji se fit à nouveau apostropher par le sourire de la femme, qui elle, s'attelait à le servir.

« **Tu m'as l'air bien jeune, et pourtant très indépendant, mon garçon. Tu as... ?** »

« **Onze ans.** » souffla-t-il.

« **Onze ans !** » elle éclata de rire. « **À ton âge, j'étais encore pétrifiée par la nouvelle vague de piraterie à cause de toutes ces histoires effroyables que me racontait ma mère ! Et par un temps pareil, je restais cloîtrée chez moi, tu penses.** »

« **C'est que l'on compte sur moi.** » bafouilla le petit garçon en se concentrant sur les poissons que fourrait la poissonnière dans un premier sac.

Il l'écoute mener la conversation quelques temps encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lui tendre trois grands sacs, bien remplis par sa commande.

« **Et voilà mon grand ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de sortir par une veille de tempête de neige, hein. Faut dire qu'ici à Grizen Town, on est pas habitués à la neige, même en plein hiver. Et pourtant...** » elle leva les yeux au ciel, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, puis posa ses mains sur les hanches. « **Que veux-tu que je te dise, en ce moment, le climat sur East Blue est presque pire que sur Grand Line. N'importe quoi.** »

Sanji se sentit obligé de lui répondre, ayant peur de paraître impoli s'il restait muet face à une adulte si avenante.

« **Je vis sur un bateau. J'aimerais bien aller sur Grand Line un jour, lorsque je serai...** » il prit un temps pour choisir ses mots. « **... prêt. Mais j'essaierai d'éviter les îles hivernales, je n'aime pas trop ce froid. C'est désagréable.** »

À nouveau, la poissonnière éclata d'un grand rire joyeux qui dit quelque peu sursauter Sanji, qui avait baissé les yeux après avoir terminé de parler.

« **Je te comprends ! Même si garder mes poissons au frais est plutôt une bonne chose. Enfin, heureusement, tu m'as l'air bien couvert.** »

En effet, le garçon était enveloppé dans un large manteau décoré de boutons jaunes et ronds. Il était encore trop grand pour lui, mais c'était Zeff qui le lui avait offert pour un jour comme celui-ci, où il aurait dû sortir par temps enneigé. Il avait aussi un bonnet de laine vert qui couvrait le haut de ses oreilles en laissant tout de même ses cheveux blonds couvrir son œil gauche. Quand bien même il avait été de mauvaise humeur en enfilant cette tenue le matin, il lui fallait reconnaître qu'elle était pratique et confortable. Il avait même presque un peu trop chaud.

Il finit par remercier la vendeuse, et quitta la boutique, en direction du centre du marché. En continuant à errer entre les différents magasins, il pût se rendre compte du peu de monde qu'il y avait au-dehors. Les rares personnes qu'il croisait étaient comme lui couvertes de la tête aux pieds, portant des cache-oreilles, fourrures, et parfois même des écharpes qui leur cachaient le bas du visage. Elles se déplaçaient toutes très rapidement, sans poser un regard sur lui, sans doute pressées de pouvoir à nouveau profiter de la douce chaleur de leurs foyers. Sanji aurait lui aussi bien aimé accélérer le pas, mais il aurait risqué de faire tomber les bagages qu'il transportait sur son chariot et qu'il accumulait chaque fois qu'il ressortait d'une nouvelle échoppe.

Au bout de deux heures d'allées et venues dans le marché de Grizen Town, Sanji pût se rendre compte qu'il avait presque épuisé tout les Berrys que l'on lui avait confiés. Il fit l'inventaire de ses commissions, vérifia s'il avait bien pris un nombre suffisant de charcuteries, de pommes ou d'autres ingrédients et manqua de renverser un sac de tissu rempli de mandarines. S'apercevant qu'il avait bel et bien acheté tout ce qu'il avait prévu sur sa liste de courses, il entreprit ensuite de faire le compte de ce qu'il lui restait dans son porte-monnaie. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien là de quoi se payer un chocolat chaud avant de retourner au Baratie, ce dont il ne se priverait pas (après tout, il travaillait aussi là-bas, il méritait donc bien un peu d'argent de poche même si on le lui refusait si souvent !).

Il entra donc dans le second café qu'il rencontra, le premier ayant été fermé par un propriétaire trop paresseux de travailler en s'appliquant d'abord à enlever la neige qui s'était entassée sur la devanture, l'enseigne et la terrasse de sa boutique. À l'intérieur, Sanji prit le temps de choisir une place près de l'autre qui réchauffait la pièce. De là, il pouvait surveiller son chariot à travers la fenêtre : il l'avait laissé près de la porte et quelques sacs de fruits étaient à une hauteur suffisante pour qu'ils puissent être vus de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas ni ne l'inquiétait de laisser le résultat de ses courses au-dehors.

Il resta dans le café durant une bonne demi-heure. L'ambiance y était plus joyeuse qu'au sein du marché : bon nombre de villageois avaient visiblement eu la même idée que lui, car il fallait avouer que l'atmosphère détendue de la boutique était vraiment apaisante lors d'une journée d'hiver comme celle-ci. Il y avait donc beaucoup de monde présent aux tables du petit commerce, mais le rire et les rugis qu'ils causaient n'affectaient en rien Sanji, qui, seul devant une petite table circulaire, s'était auparavant dévêtit de son manteau et sirotait désormais son chocolat chaud tranquillement. Avant de songer à repartir, il avait laissé aller ses pensées ailleurs qu'à toutes ses tâches quotidiennes que lui imposait le Baratie. Ça n'avait pas été bien compliqué, d'autant que le fait d'être servi au lieu de servir lui donnait l'impression d'avoir obtenu un congé de la part de Zeff.

En relevant ses yeux bleus et fatigués du fond de sa tasse vide, il aperçut au-dessus de la porte un petit cadre. Il s'agissait d'un tableau représentant un magnifique voilier voguant sur une mer somptueuse et très réaliste.

Sanji avait toujours adoré la mer. C'était une passion qui remontait il y a tellement de temps qu'il pensait être né avec. Ses souvenirs étaient très flous, mais il pensait peut-être se rappeler d'un livre d'images qu'il avait auparavant eu, dans lequel il avait fait la connaissance de son rêve le plus fou, All Blue. Il se souvenait aussi qu'il avait emmené ce livre absolument partout où il se rendait, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par le perdre en ville. À l'époque, il s'était persuadé que l'on le lui avait volé. Mais le temps avait passé depuis, et il avait lu maints récits et romans dans lesquels All Blue avait été mentionné, et ceux-là avaient tous attisé sa passion brûlante, de plus en plus. Puis il avait fait la rencontre de cet homme à qui il devait la vie et qui avait été le premier à partager le même rêve que le sien, Zeff. Depuis ce jour, il s'était juré qu'All Blue serait dorénavant son but premier, et qu'un jour, il payerait sa dette envers son sauveur en faisant la découverte de cette mer légendaire à sa place.

Sanji continua à admirer le voilier peint en tenant sa tasse vide entre ses doigts pendant quelques temps. Sa tête était pleine de rêveries. Il se demandait si un jour, il trouverait d'autres personnes, éventuellement des amis, des compagnons de toute à qui il pourrait parler d'All Blue. Puis il rabaissa son menton pour sortir de ses poches le payement de sa boisson, ainsi qu'un pourboire pour le serveur du café.

Cependant, à peine avait-il posé les quelques pièces sur sa table et relevé ses deux yeux bleus qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé. Effectivement, au travers de la fenêtre, il pouvait désormais voir une silhouette d'enfant. Ce qui retient son attention sur ce nouveau personnage fut surtout son apparence : l'enfant ne portait rien aux pieds, et n'avait pour vêtements qu'un débardeur et un short de couleur sombre. À cause des nombreuses salissures sur la vitre qui faisaient obstacles à sa vue, Sanji ne pouvait pas en être certain, mais il pensait l'enfant couvert de coupures et autres blessures. Il tenait un bâton dans sa main droite et se rapprochait de la fenêtre du café. Une fois arrivé à distance suffisante de celle-ci, Sanji pût voir l'enfant y poser ses doigts. Il observa quelques instants l'intérieur de la boutique, et son visage était désormais assez proche pour que Sanji puisse à peu près y distinguer un sourire malgré la buée, ainsi qu'une chevelure claire, rousse. Puis tout se passa très vite.

Le garçon allait enfin se décider à quitter la boutique qu'il vit l'enfant au-dehors se saisir de quelque chose dans son chariot et repartir aussitôt en courant vers la droite. Sanji écarquilla les yeux en y croyant à peine. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire, il rangea donc maladroitement ses gants dans sa poche, attrapa son manteau avant de se ruer vers la sortie en bousculant quelques clients.

« **Hé, arrête toi !** »

Il vit la même silhouette se précipiter derrière une maison sans ralentir. Son manteau sous le bras, le petit garçon se lança donc à sa poursuite après avoir poussé un grognement de mécontentement.

« **Ce que tu viens de prendre dans ce chariot m'appartient !** » criait-il chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus du voleur. « **Rends-le moi ! Ou demande avant, au moins !** »

Heureusement pour lui, Sanji avait toujours été quelqu'un de très rapide et agile. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit l'enfant qu'il poursuivait tenter de le semer en escaladant une gouttière avec une souplesse qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre, il parvint à le suivre facilement jusque sur les toits des maisons eux aussi couverts de neige. D'ailleurs, l'avantage de cette course-poursuite était qu'elle l'empêchait d'avoir froid.

« **Si tu avais juste faim, tu aurais pu me le dire !** » cria encore Sanji en entendant le voleur haleter sous l'effort de la course.

« **Dis donc, t'es tenace, toi !** » obtint-il enfin comme réponse.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de son voleur, et il pût ainsi parvenir à se demander si l'enfant n'était pas en fait…

« **Hey, mais t'es une fille !** » s'exclama Sanji.

Il parvint enfin à la rattraper. En votant cela, la voleuse n'avait pas cherché à le semer davantage. Elle était dorénavant pliée en deux et soufflait bruyamment, visiblement harassée par la longue course-poursuite.

« **Hé...** »

« **Franchement,** » le coupa-t-elle tandis qu'elle se rétablissait, le visage toujours tourné en direction du sol. « **tu e-exagères. D'habitude je suis assez rapide pour les perdre de vue. T-t'as une bonne en-endurance.** »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il observa à nouveau la voleuse, maintenant qu'il pouvait la regarder plus nettement. En plus de ses vêtements beaucoup trop légers pour une température pareille, elle avait rattaché sa courte chevelure en une petit queue de cheval. Son corps, en plus d'être effectivement blessé à plusieurs endroits, était parsemé ça et là d'engelures. Apparemment, contrairement à lui, courir ne l'avait pas aidé à se réchauffer : elle était secouée de violents tremblements.

« **C'est bon, ça va, t'as gagné.** » souffla-t-elle à son poursuivant en lui tendant son butin. Une mandarine.

« **Tu sais, si c'était juste ça, tu peux la garder. Puis je me répète, mais je n'ai rien contre donner de la nourriture, si tu avais simplement faim.** » remarqua le garçon. « **Mais une fille ne devrait pas jouer aux vagabonds comme tu le fais, c'est pas correct.** »

« **Juste parce que je suis une fille ?** » ricana la voleuse en se relevant. « **Joli préjugé, bravo ! Mais tu as raison. D'habitude, je ne vole pas aux citoyens, j'fais ça qu'aux pirates et je ne prends que leur argent. C'est pour ça que je te rends ça, je l'ai piqué uniquement parce que je ne pensais pas que je serais poursuivie alors que tu en avais tant acheté.** »

« **Ça va, je te dis. Je te l'offre. Et prends ça, aussi.** »

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, en fronçant un peu les sourcils, un regard interloqué sur lui, la voleuse vit que le garçon lui tendait le manteau qu'il avait trimballé sous son bras jusque sur les toits. Elle ne le remercia pas ni ne le prit.

« **Prends-le.** » insista Sanji.

Elle bafouilla quelque chose sur un ton trop bas pour que celui qu'elle avait volé puisse l'entendre mais ne se fit pas prier. Elle posa donc nonchalamment l'habit sur ses épaules dénudées et bleuies par le froid, puis glissa la mandarine dans une des poches.

« **Si tu voles de l'argent aux pirates,** » commença Sanji en coinçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres. « **pourquoi tu ne l'utiliserais pas pour t'acheter quelque chose de plus chaud ? Comme vêtements, je veux dire.** »

« **Hein... Tu fumes ? Mais t'as quel âge ?** »

« **C'est une voleuse qui me demande ça ?** » il alluma la cigarette en protégeant la flamme de la paume de son autre main, comme si cela avait été une chose normale de fumer à onze ans. « **Toi, t'as quel âge ?** »

« **Dix ans.** »

« **C'est jeune quand même.** » répondit-il après un temps.

« **Peut-être.** »

Il y eut un silence gênant durant lequel chacun s'interrogeait sur le sens de la dernière phrase de Sanji. Qu'est-ce qui était "le plus jeune" ? Fumer et travailler à onze ans, ou voler et risquer sa vie à dix ans ?

« **Pour répondre à ta question, je vole pas cet argent par plaisir.** » intervint la voleuse en rompant le silence. « **Alors je peux pas vraiment le dépenser comme je le veux, si je veux terminer d'économiser au plus vite.** »

« **Donc t'as un quota à remplir ?** »

« **Plus ou moins, oui.** »

Cette discussion donnait aux deux enfants l'impression d'être devenus deux adultes matures et sérieux conversant sur une affaire d'argent des plus normales du quotidien.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant quelques temps, avec chacun l'étrange sensation que l'autre n'avait pas parlé à un enfant de leur âge depuis bien longtemps.

Sanji finit par prendre le chemin du retour vers le Baratie, laissant derrière lui son manteau, la voleuse, et la mandarine.

Les mois passèrent et ils finirent par oublier cette rencontre enneigée chacun de leur côté.


End file.
